Tike Sexy Time
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang have been battling their urges all day at McKinley High School. What happens when they are finally alone? and Tina's mom comes home unexpectedly. The Talk ensues and lies are told, before both give in to their desires.


It had been a painfully long day at McKinley and Tina and Mike had been exchanging glances all day. she fired him a quick text during her final period of the day.

_Moms at work, i need you ;)_

Mike's cell vibrated in his pocket. Opening up the message and seeing it's context he swallowed hard, his mind immediately drawing a blank. He knew what she meant by i need you. He tried to concentrate even though his heart was beating erratically in his chest. It was his last lesson and he was sure he could get through it. Glancing at the clock, it seemed to be torturing him and ticked by so slowly. He allowed his mind to wonder and a grin crept onto his face. He suddenly became aware that the school day was almost over and was up out of his seat before the bell even sounded and made for the door as it went off.

Heading straight to Tina's class he walked in right up to her, helping her throw her books into her bag "T how was i supposed to concentrate when you sent me that message?" Tina threw him a smirk "you seem to have managed just fine to me" she commented as Mike practically dragged her out to his car.

Making their way to the Cohen-Changs residence, which he knew like the back of his hand was easy but he'd be lying if he had stuck to the speed limit the whole way because he did not. Pulling into her drive way, he quickly removed his keys from the ignition "inside now" he growled before pulling her into a heated kiss. Breaking it Tina raised her eye brows in response "oh someones eager" she responded opening the car door and climbing out.

Walking up her path. Tina scrambled to get her key in the lock as Mikes hands went around her waist and he began to kiss her neck before they'd even reached the privacy that was her house. That was her Achilles heel and Mike was already exploiting that very fact for his advantage. Her legs almost buckled underneath her feeling his lips and tongue moving over it. "all in good time baby" she teased.

Shutting the door with a clang. Her arms were around her boyfriends neck in an instant, kissing him passionately her tongue exploring the wet confines of his mouth. Mikes hands instinctively went to Tina's blouse and began to push the buttons from their corresponding holes "I've missed you" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her more insistently "I've missed you too, that's why i need you" she whispered breaking the kiss. Pressing her body strongly against his, she could feel her body temperature creeping up from the close contact between them.

Mike backed Tina towards the couch and pushed her down onto it. Grinning down at his girlfriend, as her blouse fell down her arms as her body made contact with the couch beneath. Mike's adam's apple started bobbing furiously in his throat seeing her black lace bra, her ample breasts under the material and her soft pale china skin proudly on display. He almost lost it, licking his lips he closed his eyes briefly trying to calm himself. Moving himself on top of her, he moved some stray hairs from Tina's face and ran his fingers gingerly over the material of her bra. Tina opened her legs to allow Mike to settle between them, he groaned at the sudden contact of himself, his jeans and Tina's core. "oh god you're beautiful, i cannot believe how beautiful you are" he mumbled, his left hand roughly palming her breast. Tina's hands went to the bottom of Mike's shirt and she was just about to pull it over his head when she thought she heard something. "shush" she whispered trying to get Mike to calm his heavy breathing which seemed so loud, now that she was so quiet.

"Hey Tina, i got off work early. How about a girls night just you and I?" her mom Vanessa called out as she shut the front door behind her. Bending down and picking up the mail, she began to sort through the important ones ripping them open right there in the hallway. Tina pushed Mike off her, not realizing her own strength he almost went over the arm of the couch and she began to laugh loudly at her actions. Mike quickly advanced towards her, them both working frantically to fasten the buttons on Tina's blouse. They just about managed it and Mike pressed on, on the TV remote and the Television quickly sprang into life. "in here, Mikes here" Tina called as Vanessa emerged in the sitting room.

Vanessa gave the teens the once over, noticing her daughters red face and Mike's slightly heaving chest. She instictively knew that she was interrupting something. Placing her bag at her feet near the chair, she sat down and rested her forearms on her lap and again looked over at Tina "you kids are being careful right?" Tina almost choked on the saliva now filing her mouth. Feeling a blush creeping over her face "mom, can we not do this now?" she asked honestly. "i think now is the perfect time, Mikes here, you're here. Well are you?" Mike cleared his throat trying to give Tina some support "we haven't gotten quite that far" he lied trying to ease some of the tension now hanging in the air "happy now?" Tina told her, anger creeping into her voice "Tina you and Mike have been dating for a long time and i need to know" Tina squirmed in her seat at the uncomfortable nature of the conversation "you heard Mike, but when we take that step we'll be careful" she got out. Mike took her hand and gave it a squeeze showing her his support "come on Mike, my room, we don't have to listen to this" pulling him up from the couch, she glared at her mom as they headed out of the sitting room.

Making their way upstairs, Mike broke into laughter, before Tina did. "did that really just happen?" she asked him shaking her head a little. Mike pressed his forehead against hers "it did, but its fine" he whispered "she cares and i respect that" Tina made a grab for the bottom of Mikes shirt and pulled him inside her room by it. She immediately locked the door with its key. "you're quite the convincing liar Mike" she told him with a smirk, her hands fumbling at her boyfriends belt "wanna take this relationship further?" she teased pulling the belt out swiftly and dropping it to the floor, before undoing the button and slowly sliding down the fly on his jeans. Mike felt his breath hitch in his throat as she started to free him from them "i wouldn't be opposed to that at all" he whispered, his eyes lingering on his girlfriends curvaceous body. Kissing her with more urgency. Mike undid her blouse and pushed it from her shoulders letting it fall down her arms to the floor. "you're so sexy" he whispered helping her out of her skirt "as are you Chang" she whispered as she pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. Her nails immediately grazing over Mikes toned body, his muscles shuddering involuntarily under her hands.

Mike began to kiss her neck deeply, his teeth making contact with the juncture of her collar bone as Tina moaned and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards the bed. Pulling him down with her, she ran her hands over the swell of his toned bum loving its feel under her palms as Mike let out a soft groan in response which caused his breath to ghost her skin. Maneuvering slightly she let him settle between her legs and began to move against him, in an attempt to tease him. She moaned softly feeling him harden under her movements. Sliding his hand under his girlfriend he unclasped her bra with his fingers and pulled the straps down her arms. Watching in amazement as her breasts spilled from their confine. He tossed her bra aside and began to bathe them with large open mouthed kisses. Moving his head to one of her nipples he took it between his lips and ran his tongue over it before sucking on it strongly, relishing in the fact it hardened as he did it. Tina moaned out at the incredible feel of Mikes wet mouth over her. Her whole body on fire and practically screaming out for more. She raked her fingers through Mike's hair, arching her back to encourage him to continue.

Tina pulled his boxers down to just below his bum, just enough to give her the access she needed. He was painfully hard and he knew, Tina knew it. She continued to grind herself into him, surprised when he suddenly returned the pressure. "T, i need you" he whined "like seriously need you" he kissed her passionately his tongue gliding between her lips and fighting hers for supremacy. Becoming increasingly desperate, his fingers moved to her panties and he rubbed her over the material roughly for a moment. Hearing her gasp in response. He couldn't hold back any longer. He looked up at her his lips quivering from wanting her so badly. Mike moved the material of her panties to one side and slid himself inside her. Groaning at her wet heat around him. Tina tightened her grip on his back. Her eyes glossing over in pleasure as he slid along her walls until he was buried deep. Mike was always surprising her today was no different. "i love you, i love you so much" Mike told her keeping himself immobile and kissing her softly. He always let her adjust to his invasion, it always amazed him how well she fit him. How their body's worked in perfect sync as they moved as one. "i love you too mister" she whispered into his ear before biting on it as she began to move herself against him. Feeling Tina begin to move, Mike met her hips with his own, working up to a nice, steady rhythm.

Tina began to moan out as he pleasured her and he covered her mouth with his own in an attempt to keep her quiet. Before that was rendered useless as her body clamped down around him with each inward thrust and he became more vocal himself. He would never tire of this. He groaned loudly and began to pant beads of sweat beginning to form on his body at the nature of their actions and their combined body heat. Her breathing was coming out in gasps as their hips met repeatedly in quick succession as he upped the tempo. Neither really talked during their love making, because the sensation was just too great. The sight of Tina's breasts bouncing as he thrusted strongly into her, almost sent him over the edge. Pressing his body strongly against hers, he lifted her leg placing it at his back, his hand gliding over her calf and thigh. Tina arched her back off the bed as she felt her end approaching fast, her grip tightening on Mikes back. Crashing her lips to his, as she felt that familiar pause in her breathing, as her body began to tighten and shake uncontrollably. Her intense orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave moments later shaking her body to it's very core. She dug her nails in Mikes back as she climaxed panting strongly against his kiss swollen lips as she tried to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Feeling Tina cum around him, Mike thrust a few more times before pulsating strongly and filling her up with his seed. Tina whimpered slightly at the warm sensation now invading her body. Collapsing on top of her, he could barely catch his breath as he rested his head against her still heaving chest. He could see her stomach spasm under his body and he loved it knowing he was the cause.

Taking a few moments to take in what had just occurred he looked up at Tina and pecked her lips, their bodies still connected intimately. "the things you do to me" he commented with a lazy smile "its ok" she commented "you still love me right?" Mike cupped her face and looked deep into her dark eyes "T, i love you more than you could possibly imagine" placing a chaste kiss on her lips he smiled at her "good because i'm planning on keeping hold of you" Tina told him letting out a sigh of contentment as her body relaxed following her recent orgasm. Feeling himself softening he started pulling out of her, one last groan escaping him as he removed himself completely. Flopping on the bed beside her, he pulled her into a heartfelt hug "maybe now i should go down and tell your mom that we've taken our relationship to the next level" He joked "don't make me throw you off this bed Mike Chang" she told him before laughing at their conversation. She curled herself into him as Mike stroked her arm affectionately. "that was…." Mike started "incredible" Tina got out. "exactly, its always incredible with you because of how much i love you" Tina nuzzled her head under his chin "hmmm mmmm" she commented "i know exactly how you feel" They stayed like this wrapped up in each other for a few hours just talking and enjoying each others company.


End file.
